


A Life Together

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Growing Old Together, Love, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, Poetry, life - Freeform, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Lives and hearts told in a series of tanka.





	A Life Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MadaTobi Week](https://madatobiweek.tumblr.com/post/182718063236), Day 2: Growing Old Together
> 
> This is a series of thirteen tanka, arranged in a pattern by their focus. (Centre poems for them together, left poems are about Madara from Tobirama, and right poems are about Tobirama from Madara.)
> 
> The idea for this never would have occurred to me without nudging; I was speaking with a friend about my first attempt at fandom poetry, last year, and they suggested I could totally use poetry for a fill for one of my upcoming Events. It sparked the idea of a collection of small poems, like these, to tell a story closer to how I would with vignettes.
> 
> I had a delightful time writing these, and I hope they're enjoyable.

I watch them as one  
my brothers of blood, of heart  
care and steady strength  
joined in love and loyalty  
two hearts beating together

His clan's greatest might  
heart that loves, hands that protect  
giving everything  
caring strength and stubborn will  
once changed the world for their sake

Hands entwined, eyes meet  
trust freely granted in love  
my cousin's heart won  
a match foreseen by no one  
happiness allowed by peace

Beloved sensei  
generations of children  
gifted smiles, rare praise  
doting and proud, happy heart  
my lover's greatest talent

A battle line drawn  
red against red, glares and grins  
their flirting plagues me  
playful blows, darting escapes  
I'm leaving before they kiss

Bright Sharingan whirl  
sharp, swift as ever they were  
once a dark, wild threat  
safety and sweet devotion  
imprinting me forever

Shadowed black, blood red  
focus fades, perception fled  
now watch through bright glass  
old acuity restored  
once more trade playful glances

A flash drawing eyes  
bright red and brighter silver  
colours of my heart  
battlefield's Demon-Ghost  
gentled sweetness in our home

Skill stolen by years  
quickest hands and sharpest eyes  
slowing, dulling, tired  
age wears but does not weaken  
still bright stars among ninja

Once stark spill of ink  
thick mane threaded with silver  
mirror sparks his frowns  
yet soft and wild in my hands  
falls sweetly to hide blushes

A child with nothing  
open arms taking me in  
growing loved and strong  
home will always be with them  
parents who taught and guided

Broad shoulders slope low  
power lent to build our home  
body bowed from work  
yet strong, steady to my hands  
his embrace warm around me

Our home, filled with love  
comfort of years together  
kisses, embraces  
familiar hands touch and twine  
Konoha's beloved guides

**Author's Note:**

> Featured in the centre poems are perspectives from Hashirama, Touka, Izuna, and Kagami, as well as a general view.
> 
> Come say hello on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kalira) or [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
